Simplify the expression. $(-5k-1)(k+3)$
First distribute the ${-5k-1}$ onto the ${k}$ and ${3}$ $ = {k}({-5k-1}) + {3}({-5k-1})$ Then distribute the ${k}.$ $ = ({k} \times {-5k}) + ({k} \times {-1}) + {3}({-5k-1})$ $ = -5k^{2} - k + {3}({-5k-1})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = -5k^{2} - k + ({3} \times {-5k}) + ({3} \times {-1})$ $ = -5k^{2} - k - 15k - 3$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -5k^{2} - 16k - 3$